


A Christmas With Coffee

by omega_cider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lab Sex, M/M, Romance, S.T.A.R. Labs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omega_cider/pseuds/omega_cider
Summary: A Christmas story that happened between Barry and Harrison.(The first episode of the series 'Barry and Harrison's first times')It is Christmas, and Barry Allen realized that it is time for him to confess his feelings to Harrison Wells.





	A Christmas With Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time for me to write fanfictions, hope you enjoy it.

It's been a while since Earth 2-Harrison Wells came into his life. Wells had the same appearances as his "Dr.Wells", but Barry Allen knows well enough that Wells is not the person that spectated his life for 15 years and murdered his mother. He is the real Harrison wells, and more importantly, he is nicer. After having to spend most of the time in S.T.A.R. Labs with Wells almost everyday, It didn't take long for Barry to realize the abnormal feelings he had for this man that came from another Earth.

\-------------------------------

"Merry Christmas Barry! Any plans tonight?" said Cisco as he got up from his chair and stretched.

"Merry Christmas. Yea i guess i'll be going on a date tonight. How about you?"

"Me and Caitlin will be taking a walk around the city, and maybe grab some dinner together." Cisco smiled, looking really happy.

"Well, it's always awesome to take a walk with this Christmas atmosphere hanging in the air." Caitlin returned a smile and went out together with Cisco.

They looked exactly like a pair of brother and sister that can't wait to celebrate together.

 

After they were long gone, Barry turned to look at Wells, who sat at the corner of the lab still doing his researches and kept himself silent throughout the time.

"Wells." Barry said, breaking the silence. He always sort of hated when it is quiet in S.T.A.R. Labs and all that left was beeping sounds made by the equipment and machines.

"Yes, Mr.Allen?" Wells turned around, facing Barry now.

"Uh... I... I was just thinking if you'd wanna grab a cup of coffee with me and take a look at the streets. I know you're busy but it's Christmas after all." Barry fumbled.

"No, we're not doing that." Wells refused without hesitation, turned back again and continued working.

Barry knew if he insisted, it would probably only turn into an argument, and he didn't want that. So he just sat on his chair and shut his mouth instead. He glanced at Wells, and started reminding himself why would he start having feelings to this man. Even though this Wells was not "Dr.Wells" from his Earth, Wells still maintained to be a part of his life. He was staying by Barry's side as a friend now, and helped him whenever needed. Wells had his own insistence, and he would never let anyone stop him from what he himself wants to do. This made him look a bit childish, adorable even. His hair always looked soft and his eyes explicitly blue, Barry had always wanted to look at him but he wouldn't dare to do it for long. Because this genius gets suspicious _way too easily._

 

A few moments later, Wells started to realize that Barry was not leaving, probably not until he grabs coffee with Barry. Besides, feeling Barry's glance shooting out at him from behind made him feel a bit nervous.

"Allen, why do you want to go have coffee with me so much?" Wells asked with a frown.

"It's just that it's kinda cold in here and i thought maybe you would want to drink something warm and relax for a bit, and we can have a talk or something." Barry said.

"...Fine. Let's go." Wells thought for a second, then finally got up from his chair and walked towards the door, Barry followed him as they walked onto the streets.

 

Jitters was more crowded than usual, most people there were couples sitting face to face chattering joyfully, it reminded Barry of Iris and Eddie. After lining up for ten minutes, Barry finally got them both a cup of coffee. On their way out, Wells took a sip and his tensed up eyebrows soothed a bit. Barry was glad to see that. Along the streets, they walked past Christmas trees and decorations, warmth seemed to have filled up the air. And eventually, Wells was somehow also affected and he started talking. 

"Tess and Jesse... They really liked Christmas. When I was still on Earth-2, we used to go out together and have family dinners on Christmas." He slightly chuckled. And it shook Barry's heart. For one sweet second, Barry had the irresistible thought to just grab Wells by his shoulders and kiss him. But instead, he just smiled and looked at wells as they walked back to S.T.A.R. Labs. And that was when he made up his mind to confess his feelings to Wells.

 


End file.
